choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Freshman: Game of Love Choices
This page contains the choices in The Freshman: Game of Love and their outcomes. This mini-game revolves around the choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Confirm (brown eyes, darkest skin) * Confirm (brown eyes, second from lightest skin) * Confirm (green eyes, lightest skin) * Confirm (brown eyes, second from darkest skin) Choice 2 * Confirm (Curl Power: short, dark hair) * Confirm (The Classic: long, dark hair; behind ears) * Confirm (Blondes Have More Fun: short, blonde hair) * Confirm (Playing with Fire: long, red hair) * Confirm (Turn Up the Volume: long, dark hair; in front of ears) These hairstyles got names in later books. Those names are included in parenthesis with a description of the hairstyle. Choice 3 * Confirm (light jacket, white blouse) * Confirm (heavy jacket, black scarf) * Confirm (quilted vest, gray shirt) Choice 4 * Perfect! Let's go! * Wrong! I need a new look. If you choose the second option, you go through the previous three choices, again, until you have a look you like. Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your name. Default is "Emily". Chapter One: May the Best Couple Win Choices Choice 1 * So cute! (No effect) * That's the lamest thing I've ever heard. (No effect) Choice 2 * Chris ( ) * Kaitlyn ( ) * James ( ) Choice 3 (Chris) * New York. (No effect) * Maine. (+Answer) * Texas. (No effect) Choice 4 (Chris) * Powell. (+Answer) * Murphy. (No effect) * Winters. (No effect) Choice 5 (Chris) * Hooking up at the 50 yard line. (No effect) * Meeting at the top of the Empire State Building. (No effect) * Rescuing a girl from a burning building. (+Answer) Choice 3 (Kaitlyn) * New York. (No effect) * Texas. (+Answer) * Maine. (No effect) Choice 4 (Kaitlyn) * Liao. (+Answer) * Wu. (No effect) * Yang. (No effect) Choice 5 (Kaitlyn) * Hooking up in a dressing room. (No effect) * Falling in love with a ghost. (No effect) * Being covered in chocolate. (+Answer) Choice 3 (James) * Texas. (No effect) * New York. (+Answer) * Maine. (No effect) Choice 4 (James) * Ashton. (+Answer) * Marton. (No effect) * Thompson. (No effect) Choice 5 (James) * Literal sex on the beach. (No effect) * Saving a girl from a burning building. (No effect) * A forbidden relationship in Victorian England. (+Answer) Choice 6 * No. Are you? (No effect) * Maybe a little. (No effect) Choice 7 This is a timed choice. * Fart! (No effect) * Attention! (No effect) * Heart! (+Lyrics) If the timer ends, you don't say the right word. Choice 8 This is a timed choice. * Day! (+Lyrics) * Bae! (No effect) * Moment! (No effect) If the timer ends, you don't say the right word. Choice 9 This is a timed choice. * Dove! (No effect) * Love! (+Lyrics) * Adore! (No effect) If the timer ends, you don't say the right word. In the following series of timed choices, make sure you read the highlighted text and prompt, because it is different for each choice. Choice 10 This is a timed choice. * Right! (+Archery) * Left! (No effect) * Straight! (No effect) If the timer ends, you miss. Choice 11 This is a timed choice. * Left! (No effect) * Ms. Twombly's! (No effect) * Brandon's! (+Archery) If the timer ends, you miss. Choice 12 This is a timed choice. * Edgar! (No effect) * Tripp! (No effect) * Chris!/Kaitlyn!/James! (+Archery) If the timer ends, you miss. Whomever you chose as your partner will have their name as the third option in the choice above. Choice 13 * Let's be quick! (��25) * You're right. We should get back to the ballroom. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 This is a timed choice. * Raise both arms! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Let go with my left hand. (No effect) * Slide under my partner's right arm! (No effect) If the timer ends, you make the wrong move. slide under your partner's right arm Diamond Choice 2 This is a timed choice. * Raise both arms! (No effect) * Let go with my left hand. (No effect) * Slide under my partner's right arm! (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you made the wrong move. Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice. * Raise both arms! (No effect) * Let go with my left hand. (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Slide under my partner's right arm! (No effect) If the timer ends, you made the wrong move. " " if you got all 3 correct answers. If you don't get all correct answers, you restart from Diamond Choice 1. Choice 14 * Good luck. (No effect) * I don't know why you want this so badly. (No effect) Choice 15 This is a timed choice. * Crash! (Skip to Choice 18 or 19) * Flail! (Skip to Choice 18 or 19) * Dodge! (+Dance) If the timer ends, you fall and skip to Choice 18 or 19. Choice 16 This is a timed choice. * Jump over! (+Dance) * Roll under! (Skip to Choice 18 or 19) * Go through! (Skip to Choice 18 or 19) If the timer ends, you fall and skip to Choice 18 or 19. +Dance if you went to the dance studio and you do not get Choice 17. Instead you automatically get the accompanying +Dance without having to worry about the timed choice. In addition you get an extra +Dance with the move you learned at the dance studio, the Bow Tie for a total of two +Dance instead of the one you can get from Choice 17. Choice 17 This is a timed choice. * Jump back! (No effect) * Fall over! (No effect) * Push it away! (+Dance) If the timer ends, you fall. " " if you won the competition. You only get Choice 18 if you tie with Becca and Sebastian. Both choices might win. It is unknown if you automatically win or if this really is a coin toss. If you don't do well on enough of the challenges you will lose. Choice 18 (Tie) * Heads. ( ) * Tails. ( ) Choice 19 * Clearly, we need to get out more. (No effect) * I think that's enough adventure for a lifetime. (No effect) Chapter Two: Everyone's A Winner Choices Choice 1 * Confirm (Blue) * Confirm (White) * Confirm (Green) Choice 2 (If dating James) * That would be great! (Skip Choice 3) * I can handle this. (Go to Choice 3) Choice 3 * Coda alla vaccinara. (No effect) * Coratella con carciofi. (No effect) * Traditional spaghetti. (No effect) Choice 4 * You. (No effect) * Us. (No effect) * Hartfeld. (No effect) Choice 5 (Won Cutest Couple) * This is already entertaining. (No effect) * I didn't know you could sing. (No effect) Choice 6 * So romantic! (No effect) * Over-the-top. (No effect) Choice 7 * What are you two doing here? (No effect) * This is some party, huh? (No effect) Choice 8 * Word. ( ) * Fine. ( ) Choice 9 (Chris) * I'd love to. (��30) * We don't need a fancy hotel room. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) * Make a mess. ( ) * Eat it all! (No effect) Choice 9 (Kaitlyn) * That sounds wonderful. (��30) * I don't need fancy stuff to impress me. Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) * Make a mess. * Eat it, of course! Choice 9 (James) * That sounds perfect. (��30) * I don't need all that to have fun. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (James) * Make a mess. ( ) * Eat it, of course! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * How long do we have this room? (No effect) * We should buy all the discount chocolate. (No effect) You have reached the end of The Freshman: Game of Love. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Freshman